


The deep blue sea

by DanniGraves



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Break Up, Emotions, Falling In Love, Getting Together, Hurt, M/M, Memories
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanniGraves/pseuds/DanniGraves
Summary: 一个在“认真工作，努力保护这片土地，做坚实的守护者”和“迷恋上最危险的黑巫师”之间来回抉择的Mr.Graves，从一开始两人拥有同样的目标，共同的愿望，开始合作，恋爱，度过了一段最好的日子。到后来发现无法承担和Grindelwald在一起的后果，从而逐渐走向崩溃和分开的结局。有关于“自由，爱，现实，生活”的故事。





	The deep blue sea

**Author's Note:**

> 改编电影《蔚蓝深海》（《The deep blue sea》）

我亲爱的Gellert Grindelwald先生：  
写下这封信的时候，我已经决定好了自己到底该去哪里。但请你相信，在过去的日子中，我对你的迷恋已经超过了对任何一件事的兴趣，包括向来都很重要的工作，永远被荣耀包围的家族，脚下踩着的土地，还有我的一切。你可以把这个归于你本人的强大魅力和吸引力，因为我十分愿意，并且已经把自己的一切都给了你。  
你知道，我从不像糖果那样柔软黏腻，但每当望着雾蒙蒙的早晨，或是窗外绵绵的细雨，慢慢回味着与你相处的日子，都无时无刻不想着对你诉说，我到底怀揣着怎样的感情。两个男人能有多爱对方？这些话曾数次在我的心底萦绕，或许你已经感受到了。我曾想把我心里的想法全都表达出来，但是，却一个字都说不出口。我想只是因为这次，真的想以死来解脱了。  
我知道你今天又去哪儿了，虽然你往往会给我一个假的地点，假的信息。我猜这样做的目的一半是为了警惕，一半是为了不让我产生更多的负罪感。可你不知道，我的失眠已经延续了很长一段时间，我变得越来越烦躁，焦虑，担心有谁会撞破我的秘密。这是因为我已经弄不清自己的身份，弄不清自己该成为谁，弄不清我们之间的关系到底是怎样一种存在。  
这种想法很可笑吧，在世界上以传统的形式活了这么多年，我居然在这个时候感觉到了内心的分崩离析。不知道你什么时候才能看到这封简单的信，我很想再见你一面，可是已经没有机会了，不是吗？我知道，一旦再见到你，我就无法把下面要做的事做下去了。  
太阳快升起来了，再见，Gellert.

你的朋友，Percival Graves.

 

 

他的脸要渐渐模糊了。  
Grindelwald及时赶了过来，滔天大浪包围着礁石，他低下头去寻找他，只看见那一头黑发在海水的作用下变得异常柔软，没有了平日里严谨的气势，正随着波浪，不受控制的缓慢摆动，有点儿像深海里才会生长的水草，更像是一块用来做礼服的上好缎面。在他的注视下，那个人的手脚毫无顾忌的摊开，随着被西服套装包裹住的躯体一起慢慢下沉，模样依然清冷镇定，正如那封信透出的绝望情绪，不肯对这个世界产生一丝丝留恋。  
晨曦亮起来了，Graves的生命却一点点的从指尖缓缓溜走，但他看上去反而要比躺在床上舒适的多。  
他的眼睛在注视着他，无声的说，再见。  
然后，Graves，他的Percy，就要以这种方式安静的死去了。

他们两个曾瞒过了所有人，包括魔法国会地位最高的主席，在纽约的一所秘密房子里度过了很多日夜，讨论伟大的理想，魔法界发生的趣事和新闻，Graves的工作，甚至像普通伴侣那样生活，比如煎培根，研究酱汁，烤面包，挤在一起读晦涩难懂的古魔法书，听着黄铜留声机里放出的音乐，拥吻，疯狂的做爱。可想而知，这里到处都留下了深刻无形的痕迹。  
Grindelwald永远像他年轻时候，充满了邪恶，危险，却令人沉醉的浪漫气息。他会在每个阳光照进房间的早晨醒来，点起一根烟，眯起眼睛，半倚在床头，嘴角带着满足的笑容，柔和的看着这位自愿跟随他的部长，从背后揽住他光裸的肩膀，亲吻脖颈，或者居高临下的凝视他，根本看不出一点点世人惧怕的黑魔王该有的样子。  
“我们在做一件很重要的事情，Percy， 比现在任何人做的都要伟大。”  
“我知道。”Graves笑了笑，翻身起来，跪在他面前，低着头，认真的注视着他的眼睛。  
“但我不会逼着你帮我实现它。”  
“我知道。”  
Graves又这么说。他轻轻的笑着，双手覆上Grindelwald的脸，允许这个人伸出手臂，搂住自己的腰，渐渐在欲望的驱使下向着包裹在单薄睡裤下的臀部滑动，用力揉捏。他喜欢这种被更强大的人完全掌控住的感觉，那张落下亲吻的嘴唇仿佛能点燃火焰，它一点一点的摩擦着结实的小腹，清楚的宣告着，等会儿就要发生的一切。  
Percy，Percy，Percy…  
房间里充斥着高档木料燃烧过的辛香空气，这是他们对彼此永无止境的迷恋，垂在脖颈间那根细细的项链在阳光下闪着光，不管怎么说，至少他是彻底陷进去了。Grindelwald俯身压住他，对上琥珀似的眼睛，开始有些粗鲁的与他接吻，唇齿舌尖火热的交缠，夺取仅剩不多的新鲜空气。很快，他又用那张嘴唇去吸吮发烫的耳垂，轻轻的啃咬喉结，用手掌侵略每一寸能照顾到的皮肤，吞吐那些暧昧的语句。  
Grindelwald的嘴里有酒精，烟草，还有其他压迫性的感觉混合在一起的味道，Graves的额角沁出了汗珠，在身体被进入的瞬间偏过头，皱起眉，嘶嘶的吸气。他早就习惯了这种诉说感情的方式，那种挤压，那种冲撞，将会在身上留下的红色印痕，还有股间响起的某种声响都能让他感到病态的快乐。  
Percy，Percy，Percy…  
他热得快要融化了，可是，他又在叫他的名字了。

 

“你醒了。”  
直到这一天日落的前夕，Graves在睡梦中烦躁的皱起眉，只觉得周围很热，才选择慢慢醒了过来。他睁开眼睛，看见窗外有一大片烧着的晚霞，天空变了色，连云朵也染上了红晕。房间里的光线不算十分明亮，壁炉噼噼啪啪的烧着，弥漫着某种能帮助舒缓神经的香气，只是水压带来的窒息感让他觉得胸口处还在发闷。  
视线转了半圈，他发现自己正躺在卧室的床上，穿着宽大的睡袍，重新陷进了软绵的床褥之间。那封告别信的对象————Grindelwald就坐在床角。起初，还专注的望着窗外绚丽的风景。在听到声音后，犹豫了几秒钟，终于下定了决心，从那副奇妙的景色里收回来，直直的盯着他，像是把他钉死在了原处，动弹不得。  
“我在想，你是否已经厌倦我了。”他突然问。  
Graves沉默不语，他迎上目光，还用刚刚的姿势躺在那儿，连呼吸都放得很轻。  
“选择这种方式摆脱我吗？”  
“是的，”Graves半闭着眼睛，低声说道。到现在他才发现自己的声音听上去是多么的难听嘶哑。“麻鸡们的方式，你最讨厌的人们会用的方式。”  
“你就这么恨我。”  
“我恨你，Gellert，我是恨你，把我带进了一个根本走不出去的圈子。”  
Grindelwald闭上嘴，陷入了沉默，他失望极了，却诧异自己本该为此感到极度气愤，可Graves平静的表情只让他感到茫然，不知道该说些什么。那封信还老老实实的躺在桌子上，使用魔法能烧掉它的存在，却不能抹掉它已经像把尖锐的刀，狠狠的扎进了心底这个可怕的现实。这个男人的选择让他觉得自己十分愚蠢，像是受到了嘲弄。可他喊不出来，某种古怪的情绪操控着内心，又过了一会儿，才开口说：  
“你知道我会去救你，用尽各种方法。”  
“从没怀疑过。”Graves缓缓的眨了眨眼睛，看着他笑了，“但或许，你会好心的让我自由呢。”  
“这注定是一场悲剧。”  
“对于你我都是。”

几年前，为了工作，Graves曾进入过一栋可疑的旧房子。之前安全部一直接到有关黑魔王的信徒常常在这儿出现的情报，所以，部长先生才会抽出时间，特意来到这儿。  
和纽约市中心那些连夜晚都热闹的区域不同，这里的整条街都没有人，说是痴迷黑魔法的巫师们常常选择的聚集场所倒一点儿都不为过。他朝周围看了看，手里紧握着魔杖，脚步谨慎而小心。不远处，有乌鸦的声音传了过来，当然也可能是其他叫声难听的鸟类。Graves深深吸了口气，伸手推开大门，经过玄关，就沿着破烂的木质楼梯一点点的走了上去。  
这栋房子里也没有人，和外面街道的冷清模样没有半点区别，连老鼠都看不见。他一扇一扇的推开那些二楼的房间，神经紧绷，始终保持准备攻击的姿态。  
肯定有什么地方出错了，他想。也许安全部的情报出了错。

进入房子后的时间还在流逝，透过窗户洒下来的月光照在了Graves的鞋尖上，他盯着那些看不清的黑暗，只觉得莫名其妙的静谧会让人更加恐慌。然而，搜索必须继续下去。老旧的木质地板开始因为他的步子发出嘎吱嘎吱的响声，听上去像是生活在最底层的妇人们恶毒的诅咒。直到他来到走廊尽头的屋子，看见有个占卜女巫正坐在一团怪异的烟雾后面，把两只枯槁的手从里面探出来，覆在了摆在桌上的水晶球两侧，它们才离他而去。  
屋子里的熏香和烟灰融成了一片，变成某种令人作呕的气味，使得Graves厌恶的皱起眉，用上咒语才使得自己不会直接窒息。可他还是看不清女巫脸上究竟露出了什么样的表情，只能听到她的喉咙发出了嘶嘶的怪声，仿佛是一条浑身沾满黏液的巨大蟒蛇。  
“要小心那些看上去很有激情，似乎很伟大的改变，Mr. Graves.”她的语气令人十分难受，Graves好不容易才弄明白她到底在说什么。“不是所有的变化都是好事，它可能会伤害你。”  
“是吗？”  
Graves觉得，如果那个时候的自己知道后面会发生什么，事态会演变的如何失控，就绝对不会说这样的话。可遗憾一直都存在着，世事总不会尽如人意，也都不会如人所想。  
“改变，我求之不得。”这位部长用魔杖驱散了烟雾，肯定的说。

他怎么都没想到这个改变意味的是他会遇见Gerllet Grindelwald，遇见那个已经令整个欧洲，甚至全世界感到恐惧的黑魔王。谁会相信呢？在寒冷的冬季，第一场雪飘下来的那个夜晚，Graves从睡梦中醒来，借着壁炉里发出的橙色火光，看到这位不速之客就坐在它的旁边。  
“我没想过要惊醒你。”Grindelwald漫不经心的把玩着这位部长的魔杖，声音听上去很是沙哑，似乎是因为疲惫。  
“我没想过你会来找我。”Graves坐起来，整了整衣领，保持着冷静和理智，使大脑飞速运转着思考起了应对办法。不，应该说，是说服黑魔王在动手时不要让自己太痛苦的办法，他知道自己不可能脱身的，没人有这个能力。  
“我观察你很久了，Mr. Graves，你不知道这个。有时候，我就在你的身边，有时候在你的身后，可不管在哪儿，唯一的共同点就是，我永远和你待在同一个空间里。”  
“你想要什么？”  
“你。”  
Graves糊涂了，他看着Grindelwald站起身，手指不自觉的抓紧了床单。本来抱着被杀死前多少做些反抗的心被黑魔王这个简单的词语打成了碎片，他无法准确的猜到他的真实意图，也无法判断整件事接下来的走向。平时最讨厌的事在这个时候已经发生了，从这一刻起，它彻底脱离了他的掌控。  
“或者说，我是来和你谈一桩生意的。”Grindelwald在床边站定，想了想，又坐下来，与Graves四目相对，轻轻说道。“我需要借用你的身份，过一段时间就还给你。然后，我希望你在这段时间里，可以考虑跟我合作。”  
“你不杀我？反而要我跟你合作？”  
“我欣赏每一个在这种时候还保持着镇定，并且满脑子都想着该如何和我周旋的对手，特别是你，亲爱的，别忘了我一直在观察你。”  
Graves神色复杂的看着他，几秒钟后，转回头盯着床对面熊熊燃烧的炉火，很难说刚刚能从那两个不同颜色的瞳孔中看出了有用的信息。他不知道Grindelwald是故意在愚弄自己还是怎么，总之，原本还极具条理的思维模式根本不知道该如何才能回复这个看起来十分危险的邀请。可他又确信，只要自己拒绝了黑魔王，就会在半秒钟之内变成一具难看的尸体。  
“除了你不会杀死我，我还能得到什么好处？”  
“我会给你看这个世界上最美妙的烟火，”Grindelwald眨眨眼睛，弯起嘴角，露出了一个大概可以理解为放心的笑容，“我会给你永无止境的生命，至高无上的权力，还有，我绝不会让你感到孤独。”

在现在的Graves看来，Grindelwald已经做到了最后一点，也是最重要的一点。可那天晚上他却无法再次入眠，而是盯着脑袋上方的天花板，反反复复的回忆着这个人，这个最强大的巫师，对他说过的每一句话。  
“我远道而来，确实是为了对你提出邀请。”Grindelwald说，“我知道你希望改变美国的魔法世界，希望让每个巫师得到他们应有的自由和尊严，我知道你善于笼络人心，私下里收买妖精，掌控同事，发展自己的权力，这些都可以说明你不完全甘愿屈居于一个不开明的主席之下，并且，我还知道，你对力量的渴望一点儿都不比我弱。”  
“所以？”Graves不想辩驳，他瞪着Grindelwald笑意盈盈的脸，觉得无法自主思考，也无法自由呼吸，内心一阵紧缩。  
“之所以你们的国会到现在还没有发生改变，完全是因为你懂得隐藏和收敛，这点我比不上你，我做不到圆滑的处理每件事。你可以不去争夺那个主席的位子，但是，没有任何人，任何事可以阻挡你做一个真正的国王，Mr. Graves，我说的不对吗？”  
“喜欢看得太清楚可不是个好习惯。”  
“别担心，我不会做任何对你不利的事情。”Grindelwald把魔杖还给了Graves，动作柔和的像是递过了一枝脆弱的玫瑰。“我可以替你去做那些危险又肆无忌惮的事，你不必承担任何责任，想想吧，这有什么不好呢？” 

这没什么不好，很快，Graves就意识到，他说的对。  
三天后，黑魔王以一场放在国会大楼顶层的魔法烟火回报了这位部长的合作，为此，可怜的女主席不得不派出手下的傲罗，包括这个已经顶着她得力助手面孔的始作俑者，到处追踪目睹了火焰的麻鸡，赶在这件事传播给更多人之前，消除他们的记忆。  
她果然还是像以前一样，那么固执，行事保守，从不肯解决问题，只知道掩盖自己，掩盖他们，掩盖这个伟大的魔法世界。

Graves站在窗前，看着那些熊熊燃烧的火焰随着时间的流逝变成完全不同的形状，心里乱得可怕。他不太确定自己是不是就在这个时候突然陷入情网的，但至少从那团火焰中的巨龙飞向天空起，他对Grindelwald产生了比之前更多的，更真实的感觉。它和听那些消息带来的感觉完全不一样，黑魔王不再是只活在报纸上的纸片形象，也可以说，这位部长从来没有想过有这样一个人能来到他身边，更没有想过，他曾经偷偷期待过的一切，就要实现了。  
无需追求，无需引诱，所有的感情都藏在心照不宣的眼神和呼出的暧昧气息里。试问这世间有谁会拒绝强大呢？互相索取的满足感如同一场风暴突然降临，他们和其他人一样，都不能成为其中的幸存者。这不是错误，在孤独的人生活的世界里，没人会犯错。可要说能把两个单独的灵魂联系起来的，唯一的共同点可能是他们刚开始都有点紧张，如果有人知道了这一晚发生的事一定会感到奇怪，两个拥有强大魔法的巫师居然会因为对方而感到紧张。  
“这在你的计划之内吗？”  
“当然，当然，Percy，这不必怀疑。”Grindelwald走过来，先抚摸了他的头发，然后低下头，温柔的看着他的眼睛。“你介意吗？”  
“不，”Graves扬起脸，声音沙哑的像个行走在沙漠中缺水的旅人。“我只是有点诧异。”  
Grindelwald沉默了一会儿，同时，还在目不转睛的盯着Graves的脸，其实他距离那张微微张开的嘴唇很近很近，只要再把身子低下去一点点就能碰到，然后，就可以进行下一步，比如，顺利的抚摸这个人脖颈以下的部分。  
刚刚在抚摸头发的手指还插在发丝间，两人保持着这个姿势，谁都没动，任凭某种奇妙的情愫把他们绑得越来越紧。  
“我说过，我想要你。”他深深的吸了一口气，决定去吻这个人的嘴。

在那些充满激情，与过去完全不同的日子里，从来不存在谁臣服谁的问题，Grindelwald喜欢与他的Percy站在同一个高度——除了上床，所有东西都会被欲望轻易改变——他甚至不需要他像别人那样心怀畏惧的下跪，也不需要他发誓成为黑魔王的忠实信徒，更不需要他为他们谈论的那个伟大的利益做些什么。Graves需要做的，就只有藏在人群之后，藏在他自己的屋子里，后来再到他们两个共同拥有的秘密房子中，等待，等待，等待。做一个亲密的朋友，做一个受宠的情人。  
仅此而已。  
他喜欢看Grindelwald穿上那些包裹的严严实实的衣服，还有那件会露出一小截胸膛的月牙色睡袍，然后学着自己的表情，声音，动作，皱起眉头，有点怪异的在房间里走来走去。它是段新鲜的经历，世界上还没人能遇到过这种事，更不用提是Grindelwald亲自做的，这就足够说明，Graves到底有多特殊了。  
可人对感情永远不知道满足，也不知道当他越陷越深，就会越来越痛苦，到发现无法承受，并且想要从中抽身时为时已晚。  
之所以这么说，是因为Graves渐渐从Grindelwald身上看到了一些不同的东西，正是抛开爱情后——也许它根本就不是爱情，而是一种昏了头的迷恋——难得回到现实中的清醒。这段时间中，他们喜欢变成两个调皮捣蛋，热爱恶作剧的男孩，共同使用着安全部长的身份在国会大楼中进进出出，毕竟，有些无法处理的事情必须由Graves亲自出面解决。  
可是，在办公桌上等待他的往往是一些关于黑魔王的报告，内容都是在说Gellert Grindelwald和他忠实的信徒们在欧洲引起大片恐慌，现在，连北美大陆的角落中也跟着一起燃起了死亡圣器的火焰。无辜中立的巫师常常遭到迫害，麻鸡跟着受伤，每天都有人失踪，或者死去，世界因此变得乱七八糟。  
所有的事情都好像和之前想象的完全不一样了，它们没有朝着更好的方向改变，反而变得更糟。Graves知道在更好的世界来临之前将会出现牺牲，可现在却不想因为这些问题而嘲笑焦头烂额的同事。他们或许愚蠢，无能，失去了灵魂，像一个个从工厂里复制出的玩具，缩在阴影里，从不想着做点什么来肯定自己的价值，Graves待在他们中间能时时刻刻感到自己的清醒，强大，并且因为彼此的不同而觉得高傲无比。  
他是有资格高傲的，从任何一个方面来看。  
然而，恐怕没人能从这样一段感情纠缠中找到安全感，无所不能的Graves先生对此也无法做出改变。即使，自始至终他都清楚自己没犯任何过错，除了时刻铭记部长的职责，除了爱。

自杀事件结束的第二天清晨，他从床上爬起来，没想着去叫醒那个窝在躺椅上睡着的人，而是裹了条毯子，靠在露台的金属栏杆边，木然的望着面前还没睡醒的城市，在太阳升起的时候静悄悄的点燃了一支烟。  
没人愿意花时间抬头，好好观察一会儿这个男人，于是，Graves总能不受打扰的度过这段时间。他看见天边有渐渐明亮的阳光给每座高楼都镀满金色，黑夜终于变成了白昼，纽约的冬季也越来越深；送报纸和牛奶的小孩斜挎着绿色或者土黄色的布包，用力踩着脚蹬，在没什么人的街道上快速穿行；往常都按时经过的货车今天稍微晚了一点点，大概是由于换了个爱抽烟的新司机；去工厂和商店上班的人开始两个三个的出现，闲聊着昨晚回家后发生的事和今晚的计划；斜对面看不清的小巷深处依然是一片阴霾。  
“不要再想着杀死自己，”Grindelwald从屋子里走出来，慢慢搂住了他的腰，偏过头顺势亲吻那段裸露在空气中的脖颈。“事情没那么复杂，Percy，相信我。”  
“我一直都相信你。”他夹烟的手指抖了一下，身体还是硬的像块铁。  
“那么，就告诉我你想要什么？”  
“我不知道。”  
他没说错，Grindelwald也知道他没说错。  
住在两个房子之外的老妇人牵着狗出现了，她今天穿着一件暗红色的外套，脚步依然像昨天那样颤颤巍巍，这副模样常常让人忍不住怀疑，她随时可能由于身体某个突发疾病而猝死街头。Grindelwald一直很讨厌那条狗，他总觉得这个没脑子的畜生对自己不够友好的原因，是因为它一定是哪个阿尼玛格斯变的。  
“我只是觉得很累。”在老妇人和狗消失在街角时，Graves说。  
这又是实话，在事情闹成今天这个局面之前，他时常觉得自己快要疯了。Seraphina Piquery不希望美国的混乱提前暴露给其他国家，所以，Graves不得不频繁的在两种身份中来回切换：他需要面对那些对他抱有很高期待的北美巫师，他们不知道实情，只能单纯的希望这位强大的部长可以迅速解决眼前的麻烦，还需要面对整场灾难的始作俑者，Gellert Grindelwald，这个让他深深爱恋的人。  
“我以为我会让你感觉更好。”  
“是的，你做到了。”Graves点点头，转过身去碰了碰Grindelwald的嘴唇。“我依然爱着那些待在一起的时光，还有你。”

当Grindelwald第一次举着两只酒杯和白兰地出现在安全部长的办公室时，Graves还以为自己产生了幻觉，毕竟他可不算年轻了。抬起头，看到窗外的夜幕早已降临，更远一些的灯光和广告牌依然在黑暗中闪着光，全心全意供那些下班后才拥有选择权的人放松消遣。于是，他便在心里下了定义，情人的到来勉强能算个工作过后的小小惊喜。  
Grindelwald对这番突然到访解释的特别简单，简单到只用一句‘他的Percy已经三天没回家了’就能说完，可部长先生完全不同，堆在办公桌旁边的文件和额角时不时抽动的神经足以说明，这段时间困扰安全部的麻烦相当棘手。它们不仅来自黑魔王的信徒，或是个别巫师的愚蠢行为，还有的来自于美国本地的一个仇视魔法的组织。  
在记忆中，那个带圆顶帽，留短发，养了一大堆孩子的女头领有着相当固执的脾气，她莫名其妙的坚信，对人类生存有重大威胁的巫师就藏在身边，只要稍不注意，普通生活就会遭到邪恶魔法的侵蚀，因此，人们必须团结起来，找出巫师，惩处他们。  
Graves观察过这帮人几次，那个女头领也注意过他，还试着从眼前这个与众不同的男人身上问出点什么。也许她以为他是某个政府议员，Graves想，这样在说服他之后，就可以主动帮忙宣传这个集会。倒是Grindelwald对此给出了相当有趣的建议————时不时偷偷用点遗忘咒，效果不必太过强烈，只需要让他们忘记自己昨天曾经说过什么，做过什么，再从今天重新来过，就达到了他说的目的。  
“我以为你会告诉我直接杀掉那个领头人。”Graves与他碰了酒杯，然后端起它，放到嘴边，摆出一贯的优雅做派抿了一小口，身体向后靠在了椅背上。“失去了头领他们就什么都做不了。”  
“我怎么不知道我的脾气有这么差。”Grindelwald注视着他的脸，挑起了眉梢，表情看上去十分冤枉。“虽然我对这种人完全没有好感，但直接杀掉是一种相当粗鲁的做法，明白吗？那就太无聊了。”  
“不过，你说的还是能有效解决这段时间的问题，不管怎么样，他们始终在重复一模一样的话，永远没有下一步行动，而那些偶然听到的路人也不会觉得奇怪，比如改口什么的…”  
“你可真严肃。”  
“我很忙。”  
“忙到跟我吃个晚餐的时间都没有。”  
“好了，别抱怨了。”Graves用手指有一下没一下的敲击着桌面，挑起了笑容回望他，声音压得越来越低。其实他一点儿都不反对这个男人突然出现在办公室里，只要保证不被其他人看到，带来麻烦行。“说实话，Gellert，随便一个有脑子的人都知道你巴不得我没空唠叨，可是，如果今晚真想让我陪你吃晚餐的话，现在就不要说话，耐心等我看完这些。”

这番回忆可能算是触景生情，Graves走进厨房，想起那晚结束工作后，他们就一前一后的回到了这幢房子，开始享用Grindelwald不知道从哪儿弄来的丰盛晚餐。再后来，他们又窝在沙发里喝酒，黑魔王的吻像他的魔法那样强大而狂野。  
“想吃早餐吗？”Grindelwald又拥住了他，像是怕亲爱的Percy就这么突然消失不见或者推开自己跑了。“我已经知道你喜欢吃什么了，而且做的还不错。”  
“你学了做饭？”  
“偶尔，”好吧，现在连Grindelwald自己都觉得这种事怪怪的。他犹豫了一会儿，努力考虑好了措辞，才继续说道：“还是会练习一下基本的。”  
“很好。”  
“你要开心点。”Grindelwald叹了口气，又说。  
“别担心，我不会再那么做了。”  
可接下来的一整天Graves都选择在沉默中度过，这就使得另一个人完全弄不懂他到底在想什么。没人能猜到两个强大的巫师走在一起后居然会到了今天这个地步————其中一个失去了方向，满脑子都是如何让自己快速解脱；另一个因为担忧感到烦恼，因为紧张不敢离开房子半步。很难说，到底是谁脱离了控制，到底是谁想打破生活表面的平静。  
Grindelwald在过去的几十年里很少会想不出他接下来该怎么办，于是，在静静的吃了两份偏咸的煎蛋和烤香肠后，他们选择坐在桌边，听着窗外车水马龙，大杯大杯的喝起了储藏室里囤积的蜂蜜酒。  
“如果，我是说如果，我背叛了你，你会不会亲自动手杀了我？”  
“你背叛我了吗？”  
“这说不好，”Graves没有看他，而是盯着桌面，抿起了嘴唇。“不过从某个方面来讲，我已经死了，对吧。”  
他说的没错，自从黑魔王被昔日好友的弟弟发现真实身份已经过了好几天。在毁掉半个纽约的混乱夜晚到来时，Graves就像往常那样，握着酒杯，站在窗前，看着那团黑影咆哮着撞破房屋，毁掉路灯，炸开地面，吓跑尖叫的人群。立刻猜到代替身份的事要藏不住了，Gellert Grindelwald无疑是世界上最强大的巫师，可他从来不会控制自己去继续追求更强大，更黑暗的力量，即使那种力量很难把握。只要那个英国男孩有他哥哥一半聪明，就会使得Grindelwald身体里的黑色血液毁掉现在的一切。  
果然，又一个Scamander取得了成功，他在关键时刻帮忙戳穿了黑魔王的假身份。  
这可一点儿都不算意外。

毫无疑问，面前这个爱惹麻烦的家伙应该待在监狱，无情嘲笑愚蠢的魔法国会，根本不配合审讯，还要恶劣的告诉人们，他已经杀死了那位尽职尽责的安全部长，并且在死前特别耐心的折磨过他，逼他发疯，歇斯底里的尖叫，让他胡言乱语，忘记了自己是谁。  
但是，他现在在这儿，在所有人都以为已经死去的Graves面前，带着不同以往的神情，喝着杯子里的酒，继续保持安静。  
“你抛开了骄傲，消耗着耐心，陪我坐在这儿。”Graves不敢说自己是不是醉了，事实上他已经有点摇晃不定，心脏跳得比平时还要缓慢，如果需要单独走回房间一定会在途中栽倒。然而，却有一份令人极其放松的惬意突然袭来。头脑无比清楚接下来将要从他口中说出的话将把两个人的关系推向无法挽回的境地。  
几天前他就在思考这件事，为此陷入了烟草和酒精的麻痹，完全走向崩溃。再之后就是留下那封遗书，转身投向海洋深处，试图能得到一个更好的解决办法。  
“黑魔王还是个人，他知道现在该做什么。”  
“我觉得自己一无所有，Gellert，这是真话。”  
“你还有我。”  
“我总是希望和任何人避免感情上的纠葛，这么多年来都是这样，但是现在，我已经，已经不知道像现在这样活着是不是正确的。”  
“你存在就是正确的。”Grindelwald站起来，绕过桌子，走到始终不肯抬头的Graves身边，想要给他一个拥抱。  
“我不知道…”Graves摇摇头，“现在找不到那个平衡点了，而且，不能只靠你活着，因为你早晚会离开，你还有你的事业要去完成，它是那么伟大的事业，我只是觉得自己前所未有的孤独，生命失去了意义，好像什么都离开了…”  
“别这样，Percy，听我说，”Grindelwald在这个时候真的变成了一个普通人，起初，他还望着窗外，但紧张的气氛又促使他打断了Graves的话，低下头，亲吻这个男人头顶的黑发。“对于我来说，你始终是我的珍宝，知道吗？我从不后悔找到你，观察你，接近你，主动和你谈起我的愿望，连你答应了我的条件都能让我变得高兴，我从没想过可以这么容易。”  
“因为我他妈的同样孤独，Percy，和你一样，同样没有被任何人看到。”他吸了口气，用一种掺着苦涩的声音低声说道：“所以，别怕，就算未来的事常常事与愿违，但我在这儿。”  
“我想明白了一件事，”听到这里，Graves剧烈的抖了一下，又逼迫自己很快平静下来，任由Grindelwald搂着他的肩膀，双眼终于肯抬起一些，牢牢的盯着酒杯，那视线几乎要把它瞬间炸成四分五裂。“我们都是独立的，自由的，从不需要依附对方而活，也不像这世上的其他人，时时刻刻渴望从彼此身上得到更多的爱，得到更多能共同相处的时间。我们都有自己的身份，都有自己要做的事，你注定要去完成那个伟大的理想，我必须守护我脚下这片土地，从现实来说，它们都太困难了，不可能兼容。”  
“Percy…”  
“听我说完。”他用一只手覆在了那只把肩膀捏疼的手上。“我不能，也不会跟你走，但发生这一切都是有意义的，你可以让我变得很能说话，我可以让你暂时放下骄傲，也可能还有其他什么的。我不确定我是不是带给了你更好的感觉，但能确定的是，你已经让我和以前不同了。以后，我还是会很爱你，或许你和我一样，但我们都不是为了这种感觉甘愿扔掉一切的人，生活中还有更多的比爱更有意义的事情。”  
“Percy…”  
“这不是冲动，我们不能再继续下去了，Gellert，你知道我在说什么。”  
“好吧，”Grindelwald沉默不语的闭上眼睛，过了一会儿，才点点头，退回坐过的那把椅子上，带着最后一丝期待望向Graves。“好吧，那么，所有事情都该回到原点了，我会离开。但在这之前，你能再陪我跳一支舞吗？这是最后一次，因为圣诞节要到了。”

黄铜留声机里的音乐很快开始了，就是他们过去常常用来听古典音乐的那台。好像很久很久以前，他们两个还会因为到底要放谁最喜欢的唱片打简单的赌，比如先找到柜子里的某本诗集就算赢。也许在今天，这台机器就意味着结束。房子里没有了其他声音，Graves看着这个人朝他伸出手，有些茫然。  
“来吧。”  
Grindelwald把他搁在桌上的右手握在了左手之中，轻松的微笑，牵着人站起来，再用另一只手搂紧腰部，让他跌入怀抱。这也是发生在很久之前的事了，那天晚上Graves心情很好的关掉了房子里所有的灯，只留下了桌上燃烧的蜡烛，然后与他的爱人拥抱，在昏暗的光线中慢慢舞着，在光滑的地板上转着圈。  
现在，音乐还在继续，窗外有阳光透过帘子钻进室内，让人觉得有点尴尬，不过好在这又是个灰蒙蒙的阴天，Grindelwald搂着他的Percy，又把手挪了挪，小心翼翼的旋转起来。  
这幅场景看上去会相当怪异，一个穿皱皱巴巴衬衫的人正搂着一个穿睡袍的人在原地跳舞，谁也没多移出圆圈一点点距离。可他们还是离得太近了，Graves能清晰的闻到Grindelwald身上的气味，除了干净的肥皂，那里还有魔药的味道，前一天的香水残留下来的余味依然古老又厚重，而且，那种他相当熟悉并且为之沉迷的气息还在。  
一切都没变，Gellert，只是我不能承担这样的后果了。当Grindelwald完全抱住他时，他在心里悄悄的说道。  
“我会一个人走，我会离开你，”Grindelwald趴在他耳边，把每个字都说得十分清晰。“即使我永远不会后悔我做出的每个决定，即使那封信，你要自杀的那封，等于一个残酷的咒语，即使我还是爱你，Percy，我还是爱你。”  
“伤害你并不会让我开心，你和其他人不一样，这就是事实。”他把下巴搁在Graves的肩膀上，隔着睡袍，一点点的抚摸他的背部，手掌能感觉到浑身肌肉都在微微发抖。“如果再继续下去，我们都会迷失，再次迷失，你说的没错，该结束了，我得回到欧洲去。”  
“一切都会过去。”  
“我会想你。”  
“别太频繁。”  
“这很好，那么，我该走了。”  
Graves的眼眶发着红，喉结上下耸动，遍布全身的无力感让他皱紧眉心，点了点头，最后一次从这个令人窒息的拥抱中挣脱出来，看着Grindelwald对他微笑，又小声说了点什么——他正巧走神了——然后转身走出大门。成年男子保留的习惯使得他没再说话，也不准备像一个女人似的追过去，哭着闹着说自己后悔了，求他别走。Graves要做的只有走到窗边，冷静的看着一个完全不认识的陌生人站在街上，朝他招招手。  
他看见那个人带了一顶深色的帽子，用手裹紧外套，在告别之后穿过街道，慢慢走远了，脖子上围着的是自己某天随手送他的围巾。

谢谢，一切顺利。  
Graves过了好一会儿才意识到刚刚Grindelwald对他说了什么，匆匆忙忙回过神来，再望向远处的街道，却已经看不见那个人的影子了。  
“再见了，Gellert。”  
他忍不住叹息着自己，也叹息着今年不下雪的冬天，在折回房间时轻轻的说。


End file.
